


You're my moon

by BecauseSin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Orion had been friend for many, many years. And that was okay for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my moon

They knew each other from the old days when they took their first steps. They have been together for a lifetime and probably that was the reason Orion was the first one to notice when Nathan started to act strange. He was the first one to notice the bags under his eyes and how he always seemed sleepy. They were sixteen at that time and Orion wasn’t sure if he should ask something or not.   
When he finally did it and the hesitant answer was “I’m in love”, he didn’t know what was that sudden weight on his chest. It took him years to understand it.

Nathan’s family thought it was just a phase of their younger son. People at school thought he was stupid and made fun of him. Orion was the only one who understood his love was real, even when his lover was the moon itself.

He guessed that he had always believe in Nathan’s words because they were neighbors and he saw him every night, staring at the sky like there was nothing else in the world worthed his attention. Every night, he saw his friend looking to the celestial body and the weight on his chest was a little heavier. As the years passed by, he got used to it, even when he grew up and finally understood what it was. That the way his heart skipped a beat when Nathan smiled, that the need of see him happy, that the continuous worry about his health, can only be love.

He moved from his parent’s house and so did him, but things between them never changed. It was sad to know that Nathan will never love him back but at least they could be friends. That would be enough for him. If they were friends, he could take care of him. If they were friends, he could make sure he was still eating. That he was going to school every day and, later, he wasn’t missing his job. That he was still living in this earth, even when his heart was up in the sky.

They both grew up together and Orion ended as the only thing keeping Nathan tied to reality. Sometimes he asked himself if he was being selfish. If his need for the other one wasn’t hurting them both. Perhaps he should stop showing at his door every morning. Maybe he should learn to live with him.

However, he wasn’t able to do it. He couldn’t force himself to get away from Nathan, because he loved him so much that couldn’t think a life without seeing his sleepy eyes everyday. 

 

Even when a stranger wouldn’t be able to notice it, Nathan loved Orion. He was worried about him because he knew he wasn’t a good friend and he was hurting him, even when he didn’t want to. He had told him a lot of times to stop worrying so much about him. He knew his love was crazy and he understood why people thought he was it too. Still, he knew he would be lost without Orion to remember him to keep moving. That was one of the reasons he didn’t argue so much when he said he didn’t care about picking him up at mornings or taking him to lunch. He appreciated it a lot and wished he could be a better friend. Wished he could help him too, even when Orion never seemed to have problems.   
He was always there to greet him with a smile, to tell him funny stories and make him laugh. He always seemed ready to help and never asked anything in return. He said being friends was enough. He made him feel safe because he knew Orion will never leave him. Even when he felt selfish, he needed him.

 

On the other side, Orion was actually happy that way. Even when he realized his feelings were stronger than just a friendship, it was enough for him being near Nathan and spent the days together. Even if Nathan never loved him back, it was enough. Or at least he thought it was. While the years passed by, the weight on his chest grew heavier and heavier. And every day it was harder to stop himself from taking things to another level. Until one day he couldn’t stop anymore.

It was at evening, after a day like every other day. They were almost at Nathan’s house and he was laughing from a joke he did. That was their normal routine but maybe he was a little more relaxed that time or perhaps Nathan’s smile was different because he didn’t even notice when he leaned closer and kissed him. With his eyes closed, it felt warm and soft and for a tiny moment he felt better than any time before. Until he came back to his senses and remembered that wasn’t supposed to happen between friends. He regretted when he opened his eyes and saw him shocked. Orion pulled back and stuttered a weak apology before ran away. He wasn’t ready to face the consequences of his acts. He will never be ready.

 

Nathan was so confused about everything that for the first time in years he forgot to look outside the window. He sat on his bed trying to understand what he was feeling. Why did Orion kiss him? He never seemed interested in anyone. Why did he do it, then? He could think it was a joke but he knew Orion well enough to know he won’t do something like that. Maybe it had been always that way and he never noticed. Could he have missed something so important?

And what did he “feel” about it? He wasn’t sure about it either. He had been too shocked at the moment to react, but now some time had passed and he still didn’t know. It was strange and he never expected something like that happening to him, although it wasn’t exactly bad. That thought lead to the start again. Why did he kiss him? Perhaps he felt something else for him… But if it was true, why did he never say anything? All those years… What had he done?

He never noticed when he fell asleep and he was very surprised when he woke up next morning before the alarm rang. It never happened before. Also, it had been years since the last time he slept so many hours. He started his daily routine while his mind came back to the previous day. He still wasn’t sure what to do but he thought he’ll know when Orion came and knock at his door. However, for the first time in many years, he didn’t.

(I usually don’t add notes but I was so tempted to finish the story here… But I didn’t :P)

Nathan waited for him until he was obvious he wouldn’t come and even a little more. He was disappointed and also scared. Did he want to leave him? Perhaps he finally noticed Nathan wasn’t good enough as a friend… He stopped there. There was just one way to know what happened. And this time it was his turn to look for him.  
Unlike the moon, Orion was there and he always had been. He couldn’t lose him for being scared. This time it was his turn for go and find him. Even when he didn’t know what he really felt, he couldn’t lose him.

He had never been at his house. Of course, he always wanted to be alone to lose himself on his mind, waiting for the night. But not now. Not anymore. The more he thought about it, more he realized he couldn’t lose him. If there was something his life worthed an effort it was him.

He had his address because Orion gave him once long ago so he could go there if by any chance he needed him. So, when he didn’t show for picking him up after work, he went to the street searching for the number and when he found it, he caught himself doubting.

What was he doing there? What if Orion didn’t want to see him again? Nathan breathed deeply a few times before ringing the bell. It took a while until the door was open by a surprised man that, judging by his face, didn’t expect him there.

Nathan offered a weak smile  
“Hi, may I come in?”  
He saw his doubts but he could have never say no to him, so he took a step back and allowed him the entrance.  
“It is a nice place” Nathan said once he was inside and looking around.   
“Thank you” was the answer, spoken with a low voice which was very uncommon on his friend. The silence grew awkward between them, like never before, until Nathan took courage and said.  
“You didn’t go for me today” Orion seemed to hesitate a long moment before excuse himself.  
“I’m sorry, I… I couldn’t. Also, I thought you wouldn’t want me there”  
“There’s no way I wouldn’t want you by my side” Nathan said without even thinking “It wasn’t a complaint anyway. I’ve told you before that you don’t need to do it every day. And it helped, or so I think… I’ve been thinking a lot, you know, but I need you to tell me something. Why did you… why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?”  
“ I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have”

Nathan move closer to him, looking for an answer.  
“I want to know why. I can’t understand if you don’t tell me”  
“Nathan, I’m sorry, I didn’t…”  
He caught his both hands and looked him directly in the eyes “Answer me”  
“I… I love you, and I don’t mean it like a friend” Orion said, since he couldn’t run anymore. He looked to the ground because he couldn’t stand staring him at the eyes and see the rejection he would surely find. “I don’t remember when it started but I just realized it a few years ago. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I’m very sorry of what happened”  
“Stop apologizing. You don’t have to do it. I… I understand. I can’t be mad with you. Not for this, at least” He said with a chuckle “I’m no one to talk about love and everything, right?”

He could see him getting calm after his words and he raised his eyes to look at him again.  
“I… I guess you’re right” Orion said with a shy smile. It was so unusual to see him that way. He hadn’t been shy in years. Staring at his face, Nathan had the sudden realization that he had more things to say.

“You know how I have been all those years crying and suffering since I… since I love the moon and I will never reach it but… I guess I never realized how much I need you and how much I would miss you if you weren’t here. Probably because you are always here” He looked down to their hands, still bonded together before keep going “We’ve been friends for so many time and you’re always helping me with everything I need and I guess I can do this for you… So…” he looked up to his face again “Would you kiss me again?”  
“What!? That’s… That’s not necessary! We can…”  
“I want to try. For you. And I guess for me too”

Orion looked at him for a long moment before he leaned and joined their lips again. This time Nathan was waiting it yet he was still surprised by the warm and slightly wet sensation. He had never done that and he tried his best to answer as well as he can. He closed his eyes and realized that he liked that soft pressure against him.

They stopped a few minutes later and let go his friend’s hands. Orion took his chance and hugged him by the waist, while Nathan rested his forehead on his shoulder.  
“So… what do you think?” Orion awkwardly asked.  
“It’s strange”   
They stayed that way until Nathan lifted his head and said  
“Do it again”.


End file.
